Episode 7725 (18th January 2017)
Plot Nicola packs sweets at the factory as the Sharmas watch on. Jai can't believe what they've agreed to. Kasim explains to Finn that his dad hasn't got his head around him being gay, never mind that he's in a relationship. Kerry tells Nicola that in this job you can eat as much chocolate as you want and even take some home, though it's technically stealing. Kerry reveals all the perks of the job. Emma is in a bad mood about Finn and Kasim and is adamant Finn is making a mistake. Excited Chas looks for an outfit for the wedding and isn't pleased when Charity's suggests Aaron and Robert get married in Vegas. Harriet is smitten with Nathan when he turns up in the shop where he is meeting a man named Bernard. Paddy and Chas are awkward with each other when Paddy orders some lunch. Charity drags Chas to one side and reminds her Paddy is a walking disaster. At the same time, Marlon pulls Paddy aside and encourages him to go for it. Lisa tells Nicola to slow down as they don't want to lose overtime, just as Kerry returns from her extended toilet break. Rishi gives Nicola a copy of the accounts as Rakesh appears in the factory. Nicola orders Rakesh out of her factory and Rishi is forced to explain to the workers that Nicola is the new managing director. Nicola announces that she now calls the shots. Laurel receives a final reminder from Hotten Power. Carer Will shows her a brochure for a care home in Wakefield. Kasim approaches Nathan whilst he's with Bernard and tells him there is no hard feelings. Nathan's client Bernard isn't happy and walks out without paying him, so Nathan demands Kasim pay him £400. Finn is forced to admit he only pretended to go out with Nathan and subsequently Kasim walks out. Nicola orders Rakesh to leave the factory again and warns him never to come back. She also fines Kerry £350 for stealing chocolate and then informs her she no longer has a job. Finn tries to explain things to Kasim and admits he used Nathan so they could get back together. Kasim drives off, but Finn follows him. Robert wants to get married in Vegas, but Aaron isn't so sure so they flip a coin to decide what to do. Jai brings Nicola a sandwich and Nicola announces that she has set up a new haulage contract with Home James Haulage, and tells Jai she could have had the contract at a fraction of the price if he agreed to the deal a few days ago. Harriet makes excuses to return to the shop to see Nathan, but Tracy insists he isn't her type. Laurel tells Gabby about the care home in Wakefield but the distance is a problem for Gabby. Priya apologises to Jai for the situation they are in. Finn pulls up outside Kasim's house and tells Kasim he loves him. Kasim orders him to leave, but agrees to give Finn a few minutes. Marlon set Chas and Paddy up together. Kasim maintains he and Finn wouldn't work. Kasim's dad Paul comes outside and asks who Finn is. Finn insists to Kasim that they mustn't let his dad split them up, but Kasim defends his father. He states Finn means nothing to him and calls him a psycho. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Nathan - Adam Woodward *Bernard - Hugo Chandor *Will - Ben Gerrard *Paul - Joe Tucker Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor and staff room *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and back corridor *David's Shop - Shop floor *Church Lane *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Wynford Avenue Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,020,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes